


Curate

by silkblade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Legilimency (Harry Potter), Occlumency (Harry Potter), Poetry, Spy Severus Snape, fanpoetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkblade/pseuds/silkblade
Summary: His tended memories may guide the fate of the world, eventually.
Kudos: 4





	Curate

**Author's Note:**

> Sincerest thanks to the versatile [EGBamf](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/egbamf) for the beta read.

I curate where the enemy presides  
And guide the guarded art into a knife  
In splitting uncontested sights, abide  
Against myself, himself, my lying life

Who draws the line that lights itself afire?  
Who fears a thing that thinks itself afraid?  
Who makes the marks that, to require  
Themselves complete, become unmade?

I am a fallen foe unto myself  
As sure as I'm a sacrifice, I stay  
Unfettered by the mess of avarice  
And stop to start anew, another day


End file.
